


Smile For Me

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: BeckWatney [2]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bossy Beck, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued from Mars, Mark sits alone in the sick bay, recovering from his ordeal. When Chris shows up to check on his injuries, reality hits and it becomes slightly overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Based on a Tumblr post to pick a number and a pairing. It's for my friend too who picked BeckWatney and number 40. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
> 
> This one's better than Swan Song, nobody dies!
> 
> Just made it Teen and Up because Beck swears :P

He’s safe at last, cleaned up, well fed and more relaxed than he’d been feeling during his time on Mars. Watney couldn’t believe the rescue mission had worked, then again, he had a lot of faith and trust in his crew to complete it successfully. His ribs ache but at least it’s not as bad as being dead. He’s perched on a bunk, staring at his hands as he runs his fingers over cuts and bruises that are still healing. But he’s safe, he’s alive, and Mark Watney is thankful for it. Without the great work of his crew, he probably wouldn’t have made it.

Yet, he’s still lonely, sitting in the sickbay on  _Hermes,_  wondering whether he should sleep or do something productive. The rest of the crew are still going about their work, and they do drop in from time to time to check up on Watney. But he still feels alone, exactly like he did on Mars with nothing but  _fucking_ disco and terrible sitcoms. There’s one person he wants to see, but he’s having talks with Commander Lewis and it must have been about six, maybe seven hours since Watney had seen him last. The thing is, Watney and Beck were keeping their relationship under the radar, professionalism and such, but Watney had been starved of human touch for far too long. Which is why he’s relieved when Beck is standing in the doorway, before stepping inside the room.

“Hey handsome,” Watney greeted, with a wide smile.

He knows he won’t get much from Beck because he’s a stubborn shit half of the time. But there is a look in Beck’s eyes that tells an entirely different story, which is enough for Watney at that time. They’re silent for a moment, eyes fixed on each other, because in truth, Beck thought Watney had died on Mars, and Watney didn’t think he’d manage to get communications running to be rescued. There’s only the low hum of the  _Hermes_  audible enough to be the loudest thing in Watney’s ears, but it’s not, because his breathing seems to be overpowering it.

“Chris,” he said, shifting on the bunk, only to wince from his sore ribs.

Beck walked forward and stopped in front of Watney, looking him over, before bringing his hand up to rest it on his cheek. He needs to believe he’s not dreaming, or hallucinating, because it’s a little hard from him to process that he’d pronounced Mark  _dead_  when he was perfectly well alive. The countless hours he spent grieving for him in silence, in the comfort of his own bunk was endless. So when Watney leaned into the touch, pressing a soft kiss to his palm, Beck couldn’t suffer in silence any longer.

“Hey you,” he replied, voice slightly shaky.

Watney smiled and placed his hand atop Beck’s, brushing his fingers on the younger man’s knuckles. Beck dropped his hand and threw his arms around Watney, burying his face into the crook of the older man’s neck, being mindful of his injuries. His shoulders shook as his emotions boiled over, a choked sob falling from his mouth, grip tightening on Watney’s sweater. One of Watney’s arms coiled around Beck’s waist, drawing him in closer, despite the protest from his ribs, but the warmth off Beck was like a heat pack against them.

“Oh Chris, shh, it’s okay,” he soothed, smoothing his fingers through Beck’s hair. “I’m here,” he added, resting his chin on Beck’s shoulder.

“I pronounced you dead. I said you were dead but you were alive, and we left. I left you, Mark, I-” Beck paused, shaking his head as he held Watney tighter.

“Chris, listen to me, you were just doing your job,” Watney sighed.

“But you were alive,” Beck choked out, pulling away to look over Watney again, running his hands down to his cheeks. “I’m sorry, sorry, I’m just happy to see you,” he continued, dropping his hands to his side. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“Stop saying that, it’s not your fault. I’m here, I’m safe, think about that,” Watney huffed.

Beck nodded and wiped the tears away with the palm of his hands, swallowing thickly as he sniffed and tried to settle down. He glanced down at Watney’s sweater, raising an eyebrow and looking back up at him.

“Is that my sweater?” he questioned.

“Yeah, had your smell, helped me sleep at night,” Watney answered.

A smile broke out on Beck’s face, not a weak attempt at a smile, a full, wide and happy smile. Watney’s eyes lit up like Beck had hung the moon because he hadn’t seen Beck smile like that before. He’d have to put it down as one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” he chuckled.

“Maybe,” Beck murmured, biting on his lip to try and stop smiling.

“You can’t stop smiling, stop trying to hide it, come on. You have an amazing smile,” Watney commented.

Beck shook his head with a short laugh before straightening back up and resting his hands on his hips. He reached up and peeled back a bandage to examine a cut on Watney’s cheek, before smoothing it back over and moving onto the next. Watney watched him from under his lashes, seeing the focus flood back on Beck’s face, he liked it as much as the smiling.

“I’ll need to change your dressings in the next couple of hours, but you should get some sleep first,” Beck stated.

“Bossy,” Watney teased.

He smirked when Beck smiled again, the left corner of his mouth twitching up, before dropping again.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that,” Watney muttered.

“You saw nothing,” Beck protested.

Watney snickered.

“So…” he started, wrapping his arms around Beck’s waist. “Did you miss me?” he tested, bringing Beck in closer until the doctor was standing in the space between his legs.

The frown across Beck’s face told Watney he’d said something a little ridiculous.

“I thought you were dead, Mark. I think I was grieving more than I was missing you,” he uttered.

“That was a stupid thing to say wasn’t it?” Watney mumbled, dropping his head against Beck’s chest.

“Mhm,” Beck hummed, cupping Watney’s face and tilting it up. “Morphine must be kicking in you might say a few stupid things,” he added.

“Still the best botanist in the world though,” the older man chided.

Beck chuckled and lent in closer, his lips inches away from Watney’s.

“The greatest,” he whispered.

“Am I getting a kiss or what?” Watney crowed, batting his eyelashes at Beck.

He silenced the laughter from Beck by leaning up and coaxing him in for a kiss, keeping it chaste for a moment, before parting his lips. Beck was smiling into the kiss and Watney couldn’t help but smile back, enjoying the one thing he’d missed during his time on Mars. His grip tightened on Beck’s waist, lips moving in sync, slow and languid to savour the moment while they had it.

“Nobody saw that,” Beck breathed out, parting from Watney to catch a breath.

“I saw it!” Johanssen called, as she passed by the open doorway.

“Shit,” Beck cursed.

“Aw, don’t feel so bad, she won’t tell a soul, promise,” Watney said, running his hands up and down Beck’s back.

“I’ll try and believe you,” he grumbled.

“Try! That’s a bit unfair,” Watney complained.

“Sleep,” Beck ordered, pushing Watney down onto the bunk gently.

“Stay,” Watney whined, like he’d suddenly gotten the mentality of a child. “Cuddle with me,” he demanded, tugging on Beck’s arm. 

“I have to-” Beck stopped, feeling Watney’s finger press against his mouth.

“Just until I go to sleep then you can go do work. Please, I’ve been without your hugs, kisses and everything else for too long,” he pleaded.

“Fine. But  _only_  until you fall asleep,” Beck grunted, as he sat on the bunk then swung his legs up before facing Watney.

Watney’s arm wrapped around his waist as he shuffled closer, stealing a quick kiss and resting his head on Beck’s chest.

“Love you handsome,” he drawled, yawning softly.

“Love you too. Go to sleep, babe,” Beck soothed, carding his fingers through the botanist’s hair to comfort him.

They stayed in that position for hours, Beck drifting off not long after Watney, comforted by each other’s warmth. Beck’s work would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
